


Cucumber

by paranoidangel



Category: Press Gang
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin has a new scheme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cucumber

"Colin, why do you have a slice of cucumber on your forehead?"

"I'm glad you asked me that, Kenny." Colin perched on the edge of Kenny's desk. "It's a tasty snack when you're on the go." Colin picked the cucumber slice from his forehead and put it in his mouth. "Only fifty pence a slice. I've got a hundred cucumbers in my office."

"No, thanks, Colin."

Kenny shook his head and turned back to his work, wondering when he'd learn never to ask what Colin was up to. He certainly didn't want to know where those cucumbers had come from.


End file.
